justdancefandomcom_ro-20200213-history
El Tiki
|artist = Maluma |year = 2015 |mode = Duet (Classic) Trio (Trio Version) |alt = Trio Version |dg = / (Classic) / / (Trio Version) |pc = / (Classic) / (Beta) / / (Trio Version) |gc = Pink/Orange (Classic) Indigo/Cyan/Yellow (Trio Version) |lc = Cyan (Trio Version) |nogm = 3 All Modes |pictos = 117 (Classic) 86 (Trio Version) |perf = Classic Alexinho Mougeolle (P1) Juliana Herrera (P2) Trio Version Scarlett Avedikian (P1) Julien Durand (P2) Shirley Henault (P3)}} "El Tiki" by Maluma is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers Classic The routine is a duet between a man and a woman. P1 P1 is a man wearing an orange fedora over his black hair. He also wears a pair of black-framed sunglasses, a blue opened button shirt, a black vest, a pink tank top, orange jeans, and light blue loafers. P2 P2 is a woman with black hair tied in a bun. She wears a yellow bandanna, blue earrings, a blue and yellow tied up shirt, a black skirt, tall magenta socks, and marigold-colored loafers. ElTiki Coach 1.png|P1 ElTiki Coach 2.png|P2 Trio Version The routine is a trio between a woman, a man, and a woman P1 P1 is a woman with a red, shinny sveele-lees top, wearing a red skirt and yellow heels. Her hair is brown, straight and long and on her left hand she has a yellow bracelet. P2 P2 is a man with a pink shirt, and black jeans. He has short, dark, messy hair and red shoes. P3 She has an outfit identical to P1. The only difference is that her hair is short. ElTikiALT Coach 1.png|P1 ElTikiALT Coach 2.png|P2 ElTikiALT Coach 3.png|P3 Background Classic The background contains green palm trees and palm fans, with the dancers' silhouettes appearing within. A circular panel with a blue palm tree and the dancers' reflections is also found, along with two other circles, each containing a pink forest and an orange beach. After this, a solid coloring of a blue and yellow beach with purple canoes is seen. Trio Version Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves: Gold Move 1: Shake your shoulders while facing your partner. Gold Moves 2 and 3: Slowly move your arm to the right. El tiki GM.png|Gold Move 1 ElTikiGMInGame1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game ElTikiGM2and3.PNG|Gold Move 2 & 3 ElTikiGMInGame2.gif|Gold Move 2 & 3 in-game Trio Version There are 3 Gold Moves in the Trio Version. Gold Moves 1 and 3: P1 and P3 raise their arms up in two semicircles and bend over backwards; P2 raises his arms up straightly, while standing. Gold Move 2: bend over slightly and pat your legs. 6a146d3f4823a626992a8c3ac0bef88b.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 Just Dance 2017 El Tiki Trio Version.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 in-game ce284065ad948e2a5118b5a373f98bab.png|Gold Move 2 Jqquam.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Trivia *Maluma is the second Colombian musician, after , to appear in the series. *This is the fifteenth Spanish song to be featured in the main series, after Mamasita, Boom, Jambo Mambo, I Like It, Aserejé (The Ketchup Song), Livin’ la Vida Loca, María, Limbo, Can’t Get Enough, Follow The Leader, Macarena, Bailando, Rabiosa, and Junto a Ti. It is followed by Hips Don’t Lie, La Bicicleta, Cola Song, ''and [[Bailar|''Bailar]]. *The routine uses some of the moves from the official lyric video. *In the lyrics, the words canción and atracción appear without the accent, and the chorus shows du wa as to wa. *The background for the alternative version looks almost identical to the Dancing With The Stars stage. * In the E3 preview, the pictograms are much darker than in the final version. * The Alternate routine was originally going to have a totally different choreography and different outfits, but it was changed due to unfixable glitches. Gallery Eltiki.png|''El Tiki'' Eltikialt.png|''El Tiki'' (Alternate) ElTikiInMenu.jpg|''El Tiki'' on the menu ElTikiAlt.Menu.png|''El Tiki'' (Trio Version) on the Just Dance 2017 menu 00000039.png| cover 00000125.png|Alternate cover ElTikiP2Ava.png|P2's avatar ElTikiALTP2Ava.png|Trio Version P2's avatar Eltiki hd screenshot2.jpg|Gameplay artwork.just-dance-2017.633x720.2016-06-14.23.png jd17-toptracks-preview-maluma-eltiki-gif.gif|Gameplay teaser el tiki trio beta.png|Beta outfits for the Trio Version Videos Maluma - El Tiki (Official Lyric Video) Just Dance 2017 - El Tiki Just Dance 2017 - El Tiki Alternativa References Site Navigation es:El Tiki